In collision scenarios and crash tests for a laterally offset front-end collision, for example a collision of the vehicle with a comparatively solid barrier of low structure, intrusion of a front wheel that directly impacts the barrier, into the passenger cell, which is located behind in travelling direction, should be minimized.
A protective device for a body of a passenger car which address these scenarios is disclosed in DE 10 2012 004 682 A1. A support element for supporting the vehicle wheel is provided in vehicle longitudinal direction behind a vehicle wheel. The support element includes at least one support surface running from the front inside towards the back outside. The vehicle wheel upon its backward displacement is deflectable in vehicle transverse direction to the outside. Such a configuration with a support surface which extends obliquely in vehicle longitudinal direction and vehicle transverse direction however requires a comparatively large installation space, in particular in vehicle longitudinal direction, Such approaches are therefore likely to be exclusively suitable for an engine that is installed in longitudinal direction combined with a rear-wheel drive, which makes possible displacing the axle forward without problems, so that between the front axle and the support element on the body side adequate installation space is available.
For motor vehicles with front-wheel drive and with an engine that is typically installed in vehicle transverse direction such a configuration, because of the confined space conditions between the front end of the sill of a floor structure and the front axle, is difficult to realize.